


Innocence

by klutzy_girl



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After Sam works tirelessly to prove Eddie's innocence and he's released from jail, the two of them finally talk about where their relationship is heading.





	Innocence

After working tirelessly to prove Eddie’s innocence with Berto and Monica’s help, Sam was relieved when he was finally released from jail and went home with him that afternoon. “You don’t have to stay. I’m fine,” he told her with a smile on his face.

“I’m not going anywhere, Eddie.” She yawned but flashed him a smile afterwards. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam couldn’t stop worrying about him even though he was now free.

“Yes. Jail wasn’t exactly fun but I wasn’t there long enough for it to do much damage,” he assured her as they sat down on his couch.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.” Now that Sam was no longer running on adrenaline, she was coming down hard and started to shake. “Fuck. I’m okay,” she told him, wincing as her voice broke.

“Adrenaline rush is done with, huh?” Eddie pulled in her for a hug and rubbed his hand up and down her back as she started to cry.

She apologized numerous times but he wouldn’t hear it - he understood that she had been through a lot too in the past few weeks. Her breath hitching, Sam finally decided to kiss him. “I’ve been wanting to do that again.”

Eddie grinned at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed. In a mirror of the night of his arrest, she laid her head down in his lap and tried to finally calm down so she could relax.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair. “Do you want to talk about where this is heading? I know you gave up on the movie role for me.”

Her eyes flew open. “I know where this going, and don’t you dare feel guilty, Eddie. I don’t regret it - I’ll find something else. Besides, I like being a private investigator. You know that.”

“No, I know. Thank you again, Sam.”

She shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“So, who’s going to go first?” Eddie teased. He knew how he felt and he was pretty confident she felt the same way about him.

“Well, one of us has got to.” But Sam stayed quiet because she wanted to see if he’d go first and if so, what he’d say. She loved him but feared maybe he didn’t feel the same way.

“I don’t want to sit in silence all night because we’re both so stubborn. I fell hard and fast for you, Samantha Swift. I’ve never felt this way about anybody before. Not seeing you every day hurt.”

She giggled and wiped some tears off her face. “Same here. I thought I was in love before but it’s nothing compared to how I feel about you. Let’s do this, Eddie.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “I missed this.”

“You sure did enjoy the kissing after we slept together,” she mused, leaning up to kiss him again. 

“I enjoy everything about you. Well, mostly,” he corrected with a smirk.

She glared at him and lightly punched his shoulder. “We really do need to get back to work but let’s take some time for ourselves first.”

“No complaints here.” God, Eddie couldn’t wait to get back to work with her - she was his best friend, his partner in everything that mattered now - but for now, he’d enjoy the time off.

They had a lot of missed time to make up for.


End file.
